Hellsing's Dragon Warrior
by DeathDragon130
Summary: It was said that a warrior that embodied the dragon spirits of the Three Kingdoms would rise and change the world with the help of the 3 dragon swords. It seems that the warrior will be discovered by an unlikely person or should I say Vampire. *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

Hellsing's Dragon Warrior: Chapter 1:

**(Hello all here is my new fanfic with a small dose of Ikki Tousen. Enjoy.)**

A young woman walked down the street to her school it was a hot day in Texas, so the young woman wore her Capri's with white and red tennis shoes and a black sleeveless shirt; her long black hair was pulled up into a messy bun and two chunks of faming her face and her thinned rim glasses.

"Anita!" a female called out to the young woman.

She turned around with her black bag that was hanging off her right shoulder to see a young woman with two blonde pink tails and had blue eyes while wearing a white button up shirt and a black skirt with black high heels.

"Marian," Anita greeted quietly.

"Are you going to Brian party?" Marian asked with excitement as she walked next to Anita.

Anita just gave her a small smile before shaking her as she replied with one word," Study."

"Jeez girl you gotta get out and party some more," Marian stated with a sigh.

Anita just smiled before they both entered their college and quickly went their separate ways as the day winded down Anita began to leave when she heard a group of women talking.

"Did you see that big dog?" One of the women stated.

"Yeah I just saw it enter the alley…" The other woman replied back.

Anita shook her head before leaving and began to walk past the alley way that Anita assumed the women who were talking about the dog. As Anita walked past the alley way she instantly heard a growl followed by several sounds of gunfire. Anita put her book bag on right then quickly bolted down the alley once she was nearly half way down she could see two men laughing at what appeared to be a wounded black dog. Anita ran toward the men just then once she was about a foot away from the man when he finally noticed her.

Anita then lifted up her right foot and kicked the man in the neck causing him to hit the wall knocking him unconscious.

"You stupid Bitch," The other man growled out just as he pulled out his gun.

Anita looked at him with a cold glare before saying," Leave."

The man was about to reply when he noticed that her eyes seemed to almost became slits, causing him to think of a demon. The man then grabbed his friend and began to drag him with a scared look Anita shook her head before turning to the dog. She could see that it was much bigger than any dog she seen, he had black fur with red eyes and pointed ears.

"Wolf," Anita stated to herself before crouching down and held out her hand at allow the wolf to know her scent.

She noticed that he seemed to growl at her before walking toward her Anita noticed that the wolf seemed hesitant before allowing Anita to touch him. Anita smiled before going to inspect the wounds, but then she noticed that there was none.

*Did I see things…* Anita thought to herself.

Anita sighed before gently petting the wolf she then stood up and began to head to her small apartment she noticed that the wolf began to follow her. Anita turned to him tilting her head in confusion as they arrived at the apartment that she shared with Marian she opened the door allowing the wolf to enter before entering herself Anita then went to her room and threw her book bag onto her bed before heading into the dining room. Anita smiled when she noticed the wolf making himself comfortable.

"You need a name…" Anita spoke out loud causing the wolf to look at her.

Anita smiled as she entered the kitchen she could hear the wolf enter the kitchen Anita turned and said," You are probably hungry."

Anita could see the wolf's eyes seemed to light up at the thought of food Anita couldn't help the small smile that played onto her lips. Anita looked at the meat that was in the sink to thaw before grabbing a plate placing it onto the counter and taking out the stake. Anita then placed on to the plate onto the ground and watched as the wolf ripped into it. It was then that Anita decided to take a shower after she gave the wolf some water as she headed into her room she grabbed a black sports bra and black boy shorts along with a red towel. After she entered the shower Anita allowed the water to run down her.

After washing her hair then her body she heard Marian enter the house, once Anita got out of the shower she heard a loud scream followed by growling. Anita quickly wrapped her towel around her before running out of the room entirely. When Marian caught sight of Anita she yelled out," ANITA! What's this Hellion doing in our home!"

"Hellion?" Anita looked confused for a moment before remembering the wolf.

"Oh him I saved him," Was all Anita gave her before walking over to the wolf and gently pulled him into a hug.

"Hellion… I think that's what I'll name him." Anita said with a smile as the wolf gave her a lick on the cheek.

"Yeah, whatever, look we should get ready for the party…" Marian stated with a sigh.

"I'm not going… I have to study and I need to make sure that this wolf doesn't have a owner so I am going to make some posters. Until then he'll stay here…" Anita said giving Marian a slightly glare.

Marian sighed before putting her hands up in defeat as she said," Fine."

Anita smiled before she placed a kiss on Hellion's muzzle she then went back into her room and dried herself off properly. She then put on her bra and shorts Anita then walked over to her desk that was near her large bed along with red silk sheets and a large black comforter. As Anita sat at her desk studying for her collage algebra she heard the sound of Hellion entering her room. Anita turned to see Hellion enter before lying on the floor Anita smiled before turning back to her studies.

"Anita I'm leaving," Marian stated as she poked her head into Anita's room.

Anita didn't look up from her studies and gave Marian a wave over her shoulder Marian sighed before leaving Anita's room. Anita heard the door close as she grabbed her glasses that she had sat down on her desk earlier and placed the on her face. What seemed like minutes to Anita, hours actually ticked by, it wasn't until Anita felt Hellion gently nudge her leg did she realize what time it was.

"That late already better head to bed I have to work on those posters tomorrow." Anita said with a sigh.

Anita took off her glasses before placing them on to the desk and crawled into bed just as she was about sleep she felt the bed jump. Anita opened her eyes to see Hellion lying right next to her Anita chuckled before falling asleep not realizing that Hellion's red eyes were watching her into the night.

**(Hope you enjoyed this!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellsing's Dragon Warrior: Chapter 2:**

**(I would like to thank Serena83 and THAYCALLMESPITFIRE for their awesome reviews and to those who favorite my story, Here's to you)**

Anita awoke to the sunlight shining though her window; as Anita stretched and yawned she realized that it was Saturday. Anita didn't have any classes she noticed that Hellion was still sleeping this caused Anita to smile before she got ready for the day. Today Anita decided to wear her long black sleeved shirt that stopped underneath her breast, her blue jean jacket and long blue jeans with black boots. Anita the pulled her black hair into a high pony tail as she exited the room she walked over to see if Marian was home thankfully she was, but she was snoring away. Anita chuckled quietly before heading to the kitchen and got out some pain killers and a glass of water for Marian when she woke.

After Anita left Marians room she walked into the living room to see Hellion sitting by the door. Anita couldn't help the laugh the came from her lips.

"Alright I'll take you out just let me grab an apple and we can go," Anita said to Hellion who just got up and headed over to her.

Anita knelt down giving him a kiss on his head before standing back up Anita grabbed a apple. Anita then headed to the door with Hellion trailing behind her after Anita locked up the apartment once they were outside. As they walked down the street Anita noticed that her grandmother was outside waiting for her.

"Hello Grandma," Anita greeted.

Her grandmother wore a blue traditional Chinese dress with black flats her grey hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her brown eyes looked directly at Anita before she gave her a gentle smile.

"Ah, Anita I believe it's time to start the journey to fulfill the prophecy especially with the war that's coming. Hmm… whose dog is that?" her grandmother asked as she looked at Hellion.

Anita looked at her grandmother before replying," This is Hellion I found him in alleyway…"

"Hmm…. Have you put up posters yet?" Anita's Grandmother asked.

Anita gave a sheepish shrug before her grandmother sighed," Anita, his owner is probably looking for him… He can stay during your final test today I'll have Mitch put up posters hopefully today someone comes and gets him if not then he'll be going with you to China to gather the 3 Dragon Swords of the Three Kingdoms."

Anita looked at her grandmother with uncertainty before nodding her head in understanding before she turned to Hellion and knelt down to him. Anita looked at him with worried eyes before pulling him into a hug. Anita released him before she turned to her grandmother following her into her home and into an underground cave that had been there ever since Anita could remember. The cave was large it held its own small lake Anita looked around amazed that something like this would be under her grandmother's house.

"Here is where you'll fight with the spirit of the first Dragon Sword Shu. Here use this," her grandmother said before tossing her a weapon. It appeared to be a white Guan Dao with a dragon wrapped around near the top of the blade.

"It is called," Blue Dragon Crescent Blade," wielded by the man known as the God of War during the Three Kingdom Era, Guan Yu. Use that as you fight the spirit of the Shu Dragon Sword." Her grandmother said.

Anita noticed that Hellion went and sat near her grandmother, suddenly there was a roar followed by a bright green light that took on the shape of a green Chinese dragon before instantly taking the form of a human. Anita could tell it was a male, he wore green armor, his warm brown eyes looked at Anita with kindness he had black hair that was tied up in a high ponytail with two pieces framing his face.

"I am Liu Bei, I see that you wish to obtain each of the three Dragon Swords that once lye with the three rulers of the Three Kingdoms. I am the ruler of Shu, allow me to test your Virtue," The man know known as Liu Bei stated before he took out two swords.

"It's an honor to meet you, Liu Bei. It will be an honor to fight you," Anita stated before she placed her weapon in her right hand and placed her left hand up in front of her.

The man smiled at her before he charged at her Anita quickly blocked the attack with the Blue Dragon she then used her strength to push him back. Soon it was becoming a pattern Liu Bei would strike her and Anita would block. Soon the attacks changed Liu Bei began to use one of his swords quickly dislodging the Blue Dragon from her hands. Anita then began to use her fists as Liu Bei went to strike Anita quickly grabbed his wrist quickly twisting her body so her back would be touching his chest and threw him to the ground. However, once Liu Bei landed on his back her grabbed Anita and threw her into one of the wall.

It had enough force to crack the wall Anita felt the pain, but quickly recovered before charging at him. Liu Bei began to glow with a green aura before unleashing it through his sword Anita quickly jumped out of the way noticing that the attack was enough to nearly destroy the cave. The caused Anita to get serious real fast, Anita noticed that she was near the Blue Dragon Anita decided to use herself as distraction. Anita charged at Liu Bie her fist was poised high ready to strike, but he quickly blocked Liu Bei then threw her again this time Anita made to where she would land near the Blue Dragon. Anita quickly grabbed using it to block the large attack that he was about send her way. As soon a Liu Bei released the green aura attack he used once before Anita grabbed the Blue Dragon quickly blocking the attack with it she used her own aura to enhance the weapons defense so it wouldn't get damaged. Anita managed to split the attack in half before charging at Liu Bei, unfortunately for him Liu Bei he didn't have enough time to block.

Anita managed to land on feet before placing her Blue Dragon's blade underneath Liu Bei's throat.

Liu Bei smiled before saying," It appears I have been defeated."

Anita put her blade back to her side allowing Liu Bei to stand before he continued," Your Virtue holds no bounds and for that my army and I shall lend you our strength when the Earth is ever threatened."

Liu Bei then took Anita's hand placing in it a green crystal before he became the green dragon Anita noticed the army that now stood behind him. Before they all merged together to become the Dragon of Shu and entered the crystal. Anita looked at it with wonder before she placed the crystal around her neck and turned to her Grandmother.

"Well done. You have defeated one of the three great Rulers, but now you must find the Dragon Sword of Shu. The Three swords you are going to obtain hold not only the souls of the army and ruler they once represented, but also for the three worlds and elements. Shu is of the Earth, Wu is of Fire and of the Underworld and Wei is of Ice and the representation of the Heavens above. With these swords, my child you will be a proud warrior." Her grandmother stated with a smile.

Anita smiled back before noticed that Hellion was standing up looking at her with excited eyes. Anita smiled before her grandmother then said," You should rest child. I will take care of the posters and let you know if anyone comes to claim him."

Anita nodded before hugging her Grandmother just as was about to hand over the Blue Dragon her grandmother shook her head and said," Keep it, you'll need on your long journey. I shall see you tomorrow for your trip to find the Dragon Swords…. Before I forget, Anita when you find the swords don't expect the Spirits to fight you instantly. They will attack when you least expect it… well Wu and Wei anyway."

"I'll keep that in mind, Grandmother." Anita said before saying her goodbyes,

As Anita and Hellion returned to the apartment Anita went to her room and placed the Blue Dragon on her long dresser before she plopped onto her bed to sleep. Anita felt her bed dip and noticed that Hellion was next to her getting ready to nap with her. Anita laughed before placing a kiss on his muzzle and then allowed the darkness to encompass her into a deep sleep.

**(Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to throw something different. ^-^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellsing's Dragon Warrior: Chapter 3:**

**(I would like to thank hearlessRayne and Queen of Nowhere. Hope you enjoy.)**

Anita awoke Hellion nudging her awake as she looked at the clock she noticed that it was very late. Anita looked at Hellion who was now sitting on the floor looking at her expectedly it took Anita a moment to realize that she still had to pack her clothes. Anita looked at Hellion was a smile before getting up from her bed and kneeling in front of Hellion. She then pulled him into a hug just as she got back up and headed to her closet and pulled out her black duffel bag.

Anita then began to pack her clothes she noticed that Hellion was looking at the door at with what appeared to be annoyance.

"What is it, Hellion?" Anita asked the wolf with confusion.

It was then that Marian barged through her door nearly hitting Hellion before running toward Anita and throwing her arms around her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving for China tomorrow?" Marian cried out.

Anita gave out a sigh before she replied," I have to get up tomorrow. I have to go get something tomorrow…"

"What! What do you have to get?" Marian asked with a whiny tone.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back within the next two weeks…" Anita replied with a smile before she hugged Marian then went back to packing.

Marian pouted before heading back into her room; Anita noticed Hellion's expression had one of a "Thank God she is gone" looks.

Anita chuckled as finished up packing, once that was done she quickly got ready for bed and crawled back in it before falling back asleep.

**(Next Day)**

Anita and Hellion were both soon seated on the private jet her grandmother managed to procure though she didn't know. Soon they were flying to Hong Kong, China; when they arrived Anita and Hellion got off the plane and stretched.

Anita placed a collar and a leash on Hellion though she didn't want to she knew it would only be for looks. With just a look she knew that Hellion didn't want it on either, but he understood its meaning. Anita held the Blue Dragon Crescent Blade in her right hand and held Hellion's leash in her left hand. Her bag was being brought out; once it was out Anita went to grab it, but was stopped when an elderly man stopped her. He had a grey mustache with grey hair and his eyes appeared to be shut. He wore a black tuxedo with black dress shoes.

"Are you Anita?" The man asked.

Anita looked at him cautiously before nodding her head in confirmation it was then that the man smiled.

"Your grandmother asked me to take you to the location of the Swords of Wei and Wu. I hope you are ready there will be challenges ahead of you and your Canine friend here." He said, but he seemed to realize that he had not introduced himself.

"Oh, I am Chang Ai. I am a martial artist here in Hong Kong, your grandmother is very well known here as the "Old Dragon of the West." I am very happy to be able to help your grandmother." Chang Ai stated with a smile.

Anita smiled back before following Chang Ai to his car; once she placed her luggage into the trunk she and Hellion entered the back passenger side of the car. As soon as she was buckled up Hellion walked over to her and placed his head on her lap as they were off. Anita noticed that they were heading the direction of what appeared to be large warehouses.

Chang Ai noticed Anita's confusion and said," We will head to the trial of Wu; there you will face Zhong Wei. He is the holder of the sword of Wu and will test you to see if you are fit to be the next wielder."

Anita nodded and tightened her right into a fist wondering if she would have the courage to face whatever challenges await her. It was then that Anita felt Hellion nuzzle her arm; it was then that she realized that she wasn't alone and could take whatever came her way. She smiled at Hellion before pulling him into a hug just as they arrived at their destination. Anita got out with Hellion in tow her weapon in her right hand. She looked at the large doors that lead into the warehouse as she walked in Hellion followed behind her his ears perked up when the doors closed behind them.

Hellion began to growl alerting Anita to the man standing on the platform above them.

"So you are the American that has come to try and lay claim to the Sword of Wu. Let us see if you are worthy…. LI WONG! Come show our guest our way of welcoming new comers."

Anita then noticed a woman walking from the shadows underneath the platform; she had light brown eyes with black hair tied into a high bun and she wore a blue Chinese dress with golden trimming and black high heels. Anita instantly got into a defensive position when the woman known as Li Wong charged her without hesitation and quickly went to swipe at Anita. She dodged it only to have some of her shirt shredded; Anita quickly swung her leg back in an effort to strike back.

But Li Wong quickly dodged it before jumping back in front of Anita; however, Anita was ready for this time. She quickly high kicked Li Wong in the head with her right foot that sent her flying into the wall with enough force to cause the wall to crumble. Anita quickly slammed the end of her weapon into the ground just as Li Wong picked herself up from the rubble. Her dress was torn in several of places this gave Anita an opportunity to strike back. As they fought Anita's clothes as well as Li Wong's were beginning to tear as they each struck each other.

While Anita was so absorbed in the fight she didn't see Hellion's eyes glowing red nor did she notice the man come from the shadows with a gun raised pointed at Anita. Hellion growled before charging at the man biting him in the arm hard enough to snap his arm in half. Anita turned when she heard Hellion growl followed by a man's scream of agony; she turned in time to see Hellion bite into the man that was originally on the walk way above.

"NO!" Li Wong called out in anguish.

As she ran over to him holding him before she began to speak to him in Chinese meanwhile, Hellion trotted over to Anita his teeth still bloodied. She crouched down to his level and pulled him into a hug before standing and looking at Li.

Li turned to them before she pulled out a sword that had no guard the same as Shu, but the sword was Red hilted and the sheath was also a deep red.

"Here you have earned the right to be the Sword of Wu's next wielder. Now leave us." Li Wong said.

Anita took the sword and took one last look at them before walking away; her pants were torn completely and her bra was showing. Anita sighed when she got to the Chang Ai was waiting for her with a smile.

"I see you have succeeded, do not worry about them. I will take you to the hotel now so you can rest up. I have also taken the liberty of setting up the next task, which will involve a party. You might meet someone important there…" Chang Ai said with a mysteries smile.

Anita looked at him with an annoyed look, but nodded before entering the car. What Anita didn't know was that she would soon meet the other half of her Soul.

**(I hoped this makes up for the long wait. Enjoy! I'll let you know this Alucard will be making an appearance in the next chapter. XD )**


	4. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry guys this isn't a chapter I feel that I have to explain some things.**

**For the next chapter will contain a lemon between Anita and Alucard, there is a reason for it. **

**This is because I base the three kingdom rulers on the video game Dynasty Warriors. I view the rulers the rulers; the ruler of Shu (Liu Bei) as someone of Virtue; the ruler of Wei (Cao Cao) as someone of Ambition and finally the ruler of Wu (Sun Jian) as someone of Family. **

**Because of Wu is inherited through family members I felt that in order for Anita to fight the family she needs to have a family of her own thus the reason for the lemon. Not only that I think Alucard deserves a chance at trying to be a family man. **

**Another thing is that he's not the only who will be having children that he won't know about… XD I'll let you guess who I am talking about.**

**If you have any other questions let me know. Hope you have enjoyed my story. **


End file.
